Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición
Children of Izanami: Society of Tradition Welcome to Paradise, a Steadfast Society: It was a peaceful day in the poor slums within the Southwest Rukon District, for the young woman within the 2 story house she peered out of. Her bare fair toned arms were crossed over her endowed, tight black shirt bust. She was resting her head as she leaned against the window with her head against the trim and her left leg hanging freely and lazily outside just above the dirt roads of the filthy neighbourhood. The smell one an outsider would find unpleasant and make one's stomach wish to expel its contents and the local scum living in the alleys would force them to if they gave them a look they didn't like. All in all, one would not expect such a place would belong to the Soul Society and be called Paradise, though the people are, more or less, humble and content with their lives within the cramped, dirty houses and shacks they call home. However, anything that became discontent, anything that became greedy or wished for things to be bought, sold, or 'delivered' outside authorities or proper chanels were handled by...professionals. This being said, the young woman lounging about on the windowsill was one of those particular professionals. That and her partner, whom she had yet see leave his room from his meditations, something that she found to be irately tiring to her nerves and something she thought he could do without for at least one morning. She pulled out a cigarette from her tight short jean pocket with its exposed nearly empty case of cigs, up to her lips and pulled out a silver, worn lighter up to it, muttering under her breath, "Another f'ing day in Paradise. Yay me," she lit it with a flick of her thumb and the following sparks lit a small flickering flame, lighting the end of her cig, allowing her to take her needed relaxation for the moment, puffing on it before exhaling a thick cloud of smoke in front of her, letting it drift outside into the air. "Wonder if we're getting visited, or we're getting a job soon," she bemused in a bored tone, wondering if the others were going to drop by for a supply drop or just to check on them. "DING DONG!!!" Her answer would come in the form of an obnoxiously loud shout, one that she would probably recognize. Standing in front of the door was a blonde-haired tie-and-suit man that would only go by the name of Oliver Holmes. As the source of the rather unnecessary shout, he folded his arms across his chest and smirked. Standing on either side of him were Anton Semenov and Angelika Hartmann, the former of which slapped his palm against his face. "Oliver...." He said irritatedly. "There was a damn doorbell in front of you." Oliver shrugged. "The doorbell ain't as irritating to the ears as my voice is." He answered bluntly, earning a roll of the eyes from the Russian. "Plus, it's not as much fun." "It will be even funnier when one of them comes down to pound your head in." Angelika commented casually. "Hah! You're just a laugh and a half, aren't you, Miss Nazi?" Hyōryū exhaled a long, hissy sigh which was followed by a stream of smoke from her cig wrapped lips, muttering under her breath, "F'ing, Anton. I sweat I'll shoot him in the knee for this." She growled, swinging her leg and arm deftly out of the open, dank neighbourhood air and into the stuffy air of the hovel she called home. With a soft clap of her bare feet against the floor, she began walking over to the door, inhaling and exhaling small puffs of her cig. When she reached the door, she looked through the eyehole before seeing the three, briefly smiling before she heard him laugh, earning a scowl before sliding the copper cover over the eyehole, swearing, "F'ing tard." She went through her quick, almost silent ordeal of unlocking all of the locks on her door, each one of the unique and simple, counting 15 in all, but the routine was so natural, it only took her 30 seconds to get them all unlocked. Once she opened the door, she gave them a blank look before giving a swift, half-hearted kick to Anton's crotch, shouting aloud, "There's something called a doorbell, F'ing dumbass!" "Oof--!" Oliver immediately started laughing heartily and lifting a pointing finger at the Russian that had taken the beating for his ''doing. The kick to his groin, of course, immediately made the victim let out a grunt of pain and bend forward. "O...ow....the hell'd you do that for....!!!" He managed to hiss, looking up with a pained and shocked expression. "Do I really ''sound ''like Holmes to you?!!" ''"Well, I certainly didn't expect that...." Angelika thought to herself, her slightly eyes looking over at Anton with a discreetly cocked eyebrow. She had to smile, though, at his misfortune of involuntarily taking the blow for Oliver. Hyōryū twitched, suddenly looking very sheepish she bent down to help up Anton, saying in a sweeter empathetic voice, "Sorry...my bad." As she helped him up, glaring daggers at Oliver, she raised her hand that wasn't supporting Anton from his abused, unwarranted attack, cracking her knuckles one at a time. "Go on, Oliver. The only reason you didn't get your physical abuse today is because you intentionally SWITCHED places when you approach my door. Don't make me crush your f'ing balls," she glared at him before briefly looking over her shoulder, holding her breath for a few moments before sighing, "unless you want to really anger him ''from disturbing his meditation crap." The display made Oliver jerk his hands up in mock surrender, a false mix of sheepishness and fright on his own face. "Hey, easy, easy!" He exclaimed, unable to wipe the wide grin on his face as he side-glanced both Anton accepting the helping hand to pull himself up and Angelika shaking her head sagely, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I mean, we only wanted to see how you two were holding up in ''your own little home, that's all. C'mon, invite us in, already!" Hyōryū raised a brow up, looking at Oliver with narrowed eyes walking slowly up to him, despite her height she was known to bring men two times her size down with ease. She grabbed her cig between her left forefingers, giving a long inhale, the end of the cig crackled and hissed audibly as it sparked a dim orange before blackening, before she exhaled a stream of smoke at Oliver, saying, "You, stay," then turning to the other two, smirking and pointing a thumb into the house, "c'mon in, you guys," as she ushered in the other two, she didn't even acknowledge Oliver, but made sure to leave the door open long enough for him to enter. "Wha--" Oliver's eyes and mouth widened at her statement, clearly not expecting the reaction that she had given him (albeit he did wince slightly at the smoke blown into his face). It only lasted until Anton (with a short whistle) and Angelika (with a pat on Oliver's shoulder to go with her smile) made their way past him. His eyes narrowed, his mouth curling into a light scowl. "Oh, so I guess I'm the odd man out, huh?" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Just what I've always wanted...." After leaning out of sight for a moment, he leaned back carrying a large case in both of his arms before walking inside. As Hyōryū's bare feet tapped on the aging wooden floor, she threw her arms up, "Make yourselves at home guys. Don't bother taking our shoes off, it doesn't exactly inhibit the natural beauty of the hole anyway," she finished, before walking towards the den, the window where she was hanging out of aimed right behind the large black couch she now sat on the middle of, the aging leather squeaked. "Ahhh," she sighed, smiling crookedly at the three, looking to each of them asking, "so...how's it been? Our last job together was...4-5 months ago, so I haven't really kept track of what you're little bunk-lives are going..." The other three took their respective places in other chairs. Angelika was the first to answer the question, fishing a cigarette from the contents of her pocket and lighting it up. "In all honesty...." She began, her German accent showing naturally in her words. "We all could pretty much say it was quite...." A thoughtful look came over her face, and she motioned with one hand in an effort to get her male subordinates to help her out. "It sucked." Anton supplied bluntly, a lightly annoyed expression onto his face. "Suck does not even begin to describe it!" Oliver added, setting the case down beside him. "We would've gotten paid if our client hadn't been such a power-hungry fuck that just couldn't stop pleasuring himself in the battlefield! I swear, if we have to pull another job like that, I'm going to just shoot myself in the head." "Quite...." Angelika shifted her gaze back towards Hyoryu, one leg shifting over the other. "It was an attack on both Yūrei Okoku and the Seireitei, the latter of which was supported directly by our employer. In the second part of the operation, Shou was K.I.A. It was unfortunate, considering how close he was to emptying the majority of Yūrei's capital. Our client also got killed thanks to the interference of allied Ryōka, effectively ceasing our contract." Hyōryū's lip twitched slightly as she heard the mentioning of Shou, sighing as she removed the cig from her lips and held it by the head of the couch, saying, "Damn...I guess I shouldn't have given you such a crappy reception. Poor guy...I'm gonna miss him," she momentarily took a few moments of silence, looking at the others seeing the mixed emotions of melancholy upon them made her want to change the subject. "Anyways," she spoke aloud, moving her hips slightly against the aging leather, trying to get in a more comfortable position, "Shadō and I have been taking some basic trafficking jobs, one of which he wasn't as pleased considering he hasn't been...feeding, as much as he'd like to. Hence why he's been taking more mornings off to do his yoga crap in his room," she pointed her bare foot towards the hallway that led to a dark corridor that bore a intoxicatingly clean, berift of odor area but also was uncannily cold, "I've been keeping my distance and giving him space when he's doing it, so please go easy on him." "Huh!" Oliver scoffed, eyes narrowing and a frown on his face as he directed his gaze towards the direction where she was pointing at. "Wasn't interested in botherin' the emo anyway!" He bent over, rummaging around in the case and pulling out two bottles of gin. "He can come out when he wants to. I brought enough for everyone." Promptly, he tossed one to Anton, who caught it without bothering to look. Then he bent back to the case in order to grab some more. Hyōryū glared daggers at Oliver before saying in a irritated tone, "Watch what you say about my partner, Oliver. He's done good work for V-14 and has done no harm by me, to any of you for that matter. Shadō just needs to control himself more than we have to-" she paused in mid-sentence when she saw Shadō appear behind Oliver's bent form, his tall stature and ominous air just gave to show how intimidating he could be. Especially when he came in without announcing himself... "Like I'm going to try and look for a reason to--" Immediately, Oliver cut himself off as soon as he sat up straight again, eyes widened in surprise. He abruptly looked over his shoulder towards the man behind him, mouth forming into a small "o" shape. "Oh, hey!" He said without thinking, making a half-hearted wave as best as he could with a bottle of gin in his hands. "Glad to see I make good impressions towards you, Oliver-san," Shadō spoke in a low, liquid voice before giving a thin smile to each of the other V-14 members, "everyone, nice to see you back in one piece. I do not see Shou with you though..." "He didn't make it, Shadō," Hyōryū said morosely, looking solemnly over to his eyes, seeing a hidden sadness behind them. "I see," Shadō said in a soft understanding tone, not really sure where to continue from there. "Oh, come on, you all!" Anton insisted, giving a weak but enthusiastic smile as he raised up his own bottle of gin. "Gospodin Yoshizawa wouldn't have wanted us all to despair about his death. He died doing his job and not like some hapless victim." Looking over to Hyoryu, he decided to be generous and toss his bottle over to her before turning back to Oliver. "Ey Holmes, pass me another!" He was rewarded with another bottle that landed in his outstretched hand. Oliver turned back towards Shado, holding up another bottle. "You heard 'im, Shades. Don't be a sadass and join us!" Angelika did not bring herself to say anything more, cigarette twirled around carelessly in her mouth. Truthfully, she was somewhat unaccustomed to just get-togethers, and when she came to one, this was the majority of her actions until someone addressed her directly. In any case, she was here to keep an eye on both Oliver and Anton in order to make sure nothing went too far. Even if they were professionals.... Hyōryū caught it, a smirk formed on her face, saying, "Thanks, Anton. You're right, he wouldn't want us pouting like little kids, now would he?" She raised the bottle up to her mouth, clamping down her teeth on the cap and skillfully prying it off, before spitting it across the room in a random direction, raising her bottle to Anton and the group. "To V-14! May we still be the most bad-ass organization of any Spirit Realm! Both living and dead!" Hyōryū declared in a boisterous cheer before tilting her head and the bottle back and began chugging the liquid's contents. Shadō grabbed the bottle thankfully, smiling slightly as well, and chuckled at hearing Hyōryū's cheer, saying with a raise of his own bottle, "To V-14. For taking me in like family and giving me a purpose in life when I knew no other," he in kind began drinking his contents, but not in such a rushed manner as Hyōryū. Anton grinned, popping off the cap on his bottle and raising it. "To V-14, for the encouragement and allowing of the ultimate forms of expression!" He said mirthfully. Oliver followed suit, putting on a smirk of his own as he raised his own bottle. "Oh, I can beat that. To V-14, for letting me be the biggest asshole I could ever be and getting away with it!" He declared, earning laughter from his Russian comrade. "We drink!" With that, they followed Hyoryu's actions, tilting their heads back and drinking down the contents. The display made Angelika smile, and she took the lit cigarette from her mouth between her fingers to speak. "To V-14.... for giving us the luxury of what the "civilized" populace will never have." She spoke. "All of you.... thanks for sticking by the side of this organization for as long as you have. I admire you for your efforts, and look forward to continue working with you in the days to come." Shadō nodded to Angelika, holding the bottle aimlessly in his hand after finishing a 1/3 of it contents, seeing Hyōryū down nearly all of its contents in one sitting made him chuckle, "Amen to that, Herr Angelika," he said, in respect he spoke in a fluid german accent for a moment, giving her a canine grin to boot. Hyōryū finally finished her whole bottle, a loud pop was heard from the release of her wet lips on the cold bottle, looking over at Oliver unphased, she grinned sadistically while turning her bottle over and patted it on her opposing palm with the cig in between her fingers, imitating a club as she said, "Let's see about getting away with it treats you, Oly..." The best way to describe Oliver's expression was in three words: Do not want. ''"Hey, don't do ''that!" He insisted, raising a hand out towards Hyoryu in a half-hearted stopping motion while holding his own bottle with the other. "I just got this suit washed!" It was funny that he was concerned more about his suit other than the fact that he might have a glass bottle smashed over his head courtesy of the tomboyish woman. "Ah, violence...." Anton said, grinning in amusement as he lowered his own bottle. "The first sign of imminent marriage." This caused himself as well as Angelika to burst out laughing, the latter of which due to the fact that it caught her off surprise. Shadō stood slightly uncomfortable at the joke, sweatdropping before taking another swig to distract himself from the laughter. Hyōryū twitched at the joke, swiftly tossing the bottle in the air before grabbing it by the end and throwing it deftly right past Oliver's left cheek, slight droplets could be seen by the keen eye touching hig coat before the bottle smashed into the wall loudly, shattering into pieces and marring the dull, gray wall. "The day that happens is the day I become a widow," she smirked, snickering at her own joke before returning her cigarette to her mouth inhaling and exhaling with a crooked grin. "AUGH!" Oliver scowled, eyes glaring down at the spots with disdain. "Damn dagnabbit, dagnabbit, damn it, dagit nagit nabit dagit!!!" He snapped, vainly and briskly attempting to brush off the drops with his hand. This only caused more laughter from Anton, which earned the Russian and Hyoryu an annoyed glare. Angelika placed the cigarette back in her mouth and took another puff before taking it out and flicking it into a nearby trash can, smiling all the while. However, her attention would soon be diverted by the ring of her cell phone. She reached into her pocket, grabbing the device to flip it open and pressing the talk button. Her newly freed hand motioned for the rest of them to quiet themselves. "Hello?" She asked calmly. Shadōlooked over attentively when Angelika held her hand up for silence, Hyōryūstopped snickering and she saw the boss was on the phone. It meant another job, something to do, so she was eager to shut up and wait. "Ah, Angelika! How are you?! Its been forever, moi siempre! Are you throwing a party without me?!" the voice on the phone spoke, belonging to Enrico Vilacheze, the leader of the Black Scorpion Gang. The spanish descended man spoke in a ever-present boisterous tone, the accented voice rich with both langurious joy and underlying purpose, as always. A longtime procurer of unique and rare items beyond the reach of the Black Market, he's been a useful ally within the darkest reaches of the Rukon Districts Criminal element, providing intel, equipment, spare men, whatever the V-14 asked, they got. The terms of this arrangement are still a mystery to anyone within the V-14, with the exception of Angelika and Enrico. Category:Bleach: The Children of Izanami Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay